1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive for reproducing digitally-compressed image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proposals have been made in recent years regarding reproduction of digitally-compressed image data resulting from in-field or in-frame processing and inter-field or inter-frame processing.
In general, the quantity of data coded in a field or in a frame is several times larger than that subjected to inter-field or inter-frame coding.
Meanwhile, from the viewpoint of decoding, it is desirable to reproduce only the data processed by the in-field or in-frame coding when high-speed reproduction of data is intended, for example during fast forwarding or fast reverse reproduction of the optical disk.
The reproducing time of data of one field or one frame through coding is generally longer than the output time of decoded data of one field or one frame (one frame=1/30 sec), resulting in generation of an interval where a decoding signal is absent. In other words, is has not been possible to output decoded signals in a continuous manner.